Through the Eyes of a Dog
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Bakura x Ryou] Bakura turns into a puppy! To alter him back, someone must kiss him, but they can’t know it’s him. Ryou was the one picked to kiss Bakura. Now everyone is doing everything they can to get Ryou to give that special kiss to Bakura!
1. Chapter 1: What A Cute, Little Dog!

**THROUGH THE EYES OF A DOG**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me! Will it ever? No.   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Ah, this fic is all thanks to Sagako-chan! I showed her a picture of Baku-chan... err Bakura *coughs* Stop glaring at me, Bakura! Anyways, I showed her a picture of **Bakura** and she told me he reminded her somewhat of Inu-Yasha (he's a cutie also if anyone here reads Inu-Yasha) and that gave me a very interesting idea. Inu-Yasha: half-demon, half-**dog** *big grin* Anyways, lets see how it turns out. This is pure humor and romance, well as romantic as Baku-chan can get in his um... state. Read on!_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**THROUGH THE EYES OF A DOG  
CHAPTER 1 - WHAT A CUTE, LITTLE DOG!**   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Yami?" Ryou asked Bakura, while pondering on what to wear for his walk through the park with Malik.   
  
Bakura just scowled from the couch where he was idly sitting, although it bypassed Ryou without a single thought. He turned on the television and surfed carelessly through the channels, not really paying attention.   
  
"Are you coming with us or not?" Ryou asked again, still with the patient tone that only he could acquire.   
  
"No, I don't think I will," Bakura replied.   
  
"Why not? It'll be good for you."   
  
"It's because I don't want to. What I would like to do, though, is go on a vacation away from you and everybody else!"   
  
Ryou sighed at his overly stubborn yami. He really thought that it would be nice if they could just all get together and have a day free of arguments and problems, no matter how impossible that looked. Malik was bringing his yami and so was Yugi, but yet Ryou didn't have any idea how to get Bakura to go.   
  
"I'll let you go on your 'vacation' if you come with me to the park, okay?"   
  
"I can go anytime I want to. Why do I need your permission?"   
  
"Please, Yami. Go for me."   
  
"And when the fuck did I do things for you?"   
  
Ryou winced slightly at Bakura's harsh language. Bakura would never change, nor did Ryou exactly want him to. He was use to Bakura's ways and personality and if he actually ever became extremely nice, Ryou don't think that he would be able to accept it, including the fact that it completely ruins the whole light and dark concept.   
  
"Yami," Ryou started again, not wanting to give in just yet, "Malik is bringing his yami and so is Yugi. Don't you want to be there also? It wouldn't be quite so interesting without you there."   
  
Bakura frowned at his hikari and suddenly caught sight of the large, watery puppy dog eyes that Ryou was sending him. It was time for Bakura to wince for it was really hard to deny that look. Ryou added the special effects of the quivering lips and looked like he was about to burst out crying if he didn't get what he wanted.   
  
"Fine, I'll go to the damn outing! Don't blame me if everything goes wrong, though."   
  
Ryou nodded and smiled happily. He went back to his pondering peacefully. Bakura groaned as he suddenly had an extremely bad feeling about this. He had a gut feeling that it would be best if he didn't go, but then his hikari would go all about with that look of his and he didn't want to go through all that horror again.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Are you done?"   
  
Bakura was stalling for time as he had locked himself inside his room. As the time drew closer to the time when they were supposed to meet up with the others the larger that horrible feeling grew.   
  
"I'm coming, twerp. Can't I get some time of privacy to myself?"   
  
"I would leave you alone, if we're not going to be really late to meet Yugi and Malik and their yamis!"   
  
Bakura threw open the door and snarled. Ryou felt that feeling of dread in the pits of his stomach, but persistently pushed the feeling back down. He wasn't going to be scared out of this one. He wasn't going to let his yami win. Bakura saw that his hikari was as willful to go to that godforsaken outing in the park just like he was to not go. They stared at each longer for the longest time. Actually, it was more of Bakura glared and Ryou stared.   
  
"Oh Ra, you won't give up will you?!" Bakura questioned angrily.   
  
"Nope!" Ryou replied, with his sweet smile.   
  
"Fine, let's just get this over with."   
  
Bakura grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, waiting for Ryou to come out. After a couple minutes, Ryou came out of the doorway.   
  
"Took you long enough."   
  
Ryou smiled sheepishly as they walked in silence to the park, the place they picked for their meeting place. Ryou twirled around childishly at the softly falling cherry blossoms. Bakura stared at his hikari, seriously wondering if he had just gone insane.   
  
"What in hell do you think you're doing?"   
  
Ryou stopped in mid-spin as he stared at his yami, his hands slightly raised in the air.   
  
"I'm twirling."   
  
"I can see that, but why are you twirling?"   
  
Ryou didn't know why he was twirling, "I guess, it's just out of enjoyment."   
  
"Enjoyment? What's so great about making a fool of yourself?"   
  
Ryou sighed again. He didn't expect Bakura to understand the contentment of the simple things in life. They continued their walk in an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Hello, Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed, waving happily at their arrival.   
  
Ryou smiled as he saw his friends waiting patiently and some rather impatiently for them. For example: the yamis. Well, they were actually rather preoccupied for they were too busy glaring at each other. The hikaris didn't seem to notice for they were too busy rejoicing that they actually got all their yamis in the same place without having anything destroyed. yet.   
  
"Let's leave our yamis and go play!" Malik suggested.   
  
Yugi and Ryou looked shock. Leave Yami, Bakura, and Marik... together? Alone? Unsupervised?! They didn't know what Malik was thinking but they definitely knew that it was a very bad idea. They didn't have time to protest for Malik was already dragging them off somewhere leaving three irritated yamis, most likely planning to kill each other the mere seconds their hikaris were out of sight.   
  
"Are you sure we should leave them by themselves?" Yugi asked.   
  
"It's not like they can kill each other! Or have you forgotten?"   
  
"Forgotten what?" Ryou asked.   
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "They're already dead! They can't die again!"   
  
"But what if they send each other to the Shadow Realm?"   
  
"Then that's a risk we have to take! I want to play with that dog over there!"   
  
They looked at each other and at Malik whose eyes were gleaming cheerfully. They let out a sigh as they let themselves be dragged by Malik to wherever he pleases, praying fervently that they won't be missing a yami when they get back.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Pharaoh no baka, what the hell are you doing here?" Bakura growled.   
  
"I could ask you the same, Tomb Robber and you too," Yami answered looking at Marik.   
  
"My hikari used the dreaded attack of the puppy dog eyes," Marik replied, frowning slightly.   
  
"So did my twerp of a hikari, but he promised me I could go on my vacation if I come," Bakura growled.   
  
Yami held back a laugh, "You let your hikari get to you because of the puppy dog eyes?"   
  
"Why are you here then, Pharaoh?"   
  
"I wanted to come and spend time with Yugi."   
  
A loud barking caught their attention. They all turned and saw Yugi, Ryou, and Malik playing happily with a beautiful golden retriever. Bakura gave a small snort, turning away from the scene, but secretly stealing small glances at Ryou from the corner of his eye. He can't help but feel a twinge of jealously towards the dog. It's making Ryou happier more than he ever was with him.   
  
"Damn dog. How in the world can I dog get him so happy when I can't? Not that I want to, of course. It's just a pain to know that a dog is actually better than me without even trying!"   
  
Bakura heard someone calling to him from behind the trees. Out of curiosity he went behind the trees, away from sight from everyone else to find a face of a old, and extremely short man looking back up at him.   
  
"What do you want, old man?" Bakura growled.   
  
The old man gave him a toothy grin and said in a raspy voice, "If you pay me, I'll give you something that will make you closer to that boy over there." To state his point, he pointed exactly at Ryou and grinned up at Bakura.   
  
"I don't _want_ to be closer to him. Don't get such stupid ideas, fool. They might get you killed."   
  
The old man raised an eyebrow at him. Chuckling slightly, he reached into a hidden compartment in his shirt and took out a vial. The dark purple liquid inside swished slightly from side to side.   
  
"Here," he thrust it at Bakura.   
  
"What is this, old man? I told you I'm not going to pay you."   
  
"You don't need to pay me. I'm feeling generous today."   
  
Bakura glared at the bottle, "What makes you think I'll take it?"   
  
"Well, if you're too scared to then I might as well take it back and sell it to someone else."   
  
Bakura exploded, "Who said I was scared?!"   
  
To prove the old man wrong, Bakura downed the whole vial in a matter of seconds. His face turned an interesting shade of green as the liquid slid down his throat.   
  
"You should have warned me it taste like shit, you know."   
  
"Hey Bakura. Why in the world are you in here? And what do you have in your hand?" Marik asked.   
  
Marik took the bottle from Bakura and looked at the empty vial. He frowned as he turned to look at the old man.   
  
"What have you given him?"   
  
"Just a small potion."   
  
"Hey Tomb Robber! What's wrong?!" Yami asked, coming into the thick trees also, not wanting to be left alone and looking quite concerned for his enemy.   
  
He had a good reason too for Bakura's face was turning into quite a rainbow. First, it was green, then red, then purple and now blue. Bakura fell on his knees and a small burst of light surrounded Bakura knocking Marik and Yami to their knees. Once the light resided, in place of Bakura was a small, white dog. Marik and Yami gaped at the dog and suddenly turned on the old man.   
  
"What did you do to him?!"   
  
The man didn't look intimidated, but calmly replied, "I won't tell you anything besides that the only way for him to change back is to be kissed by someone, but the person can't know it's him. One more thing, it doesn't matter if your friend here kissed the person or not, the person has to kiss him."   
  
A cackling filled the air and the man disappeared in a wisp of smoke.   
  
"Now what are we going to do? Who in their right mind would love Bakura?!" Yami asked.   
  
"Um... a female Bakura?"   
  
"And just where are we going to find a female Bakura, if any?" Yami asked, irritated.   
  
Just then, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi burst through the trees, smiling like there is no tomorrow.   
  
"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked, looking around.   
  
"Um... he... he..."   
  
"He went on his vacation!" Yami answered, suddenly remembering that Bakura mentioned something about leaving for a trip.   
  
"Already?!" Ryou exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, but um... he... got you... this dog!! Yes, he got you this dog so you won't be lonely!!" Marik shouted, pointing at the "dog" that was unconscious on the ground.   
  
"He got that for me?" Ryou asked, happiness clear in his eyes.   
  
"Yes, he got that especially for you. Right, Pharaoh?"   
  
"Yes, yes. All for you. He would be extremely happy if you loved it also."   
  
"I love it already! But why is it unconscious?"   
  
"It... it... was... um... really excited... so it ran... head first into that tree!!"   
  
Ryou sweat dropped, "I see."   
  
Ryou picked up the dog and hugged it to his chest, "Poor thing."   
  
"You're lucky, Ryou," Yugi said. "I would have never though that Bakura could be so sweet."   
  
"Heh, guess Bakura only shows his softer side when he's not around," Malik said, leaning casually against a tree.   
  
"He left without saying goodbye though..."   
  
"He wanted to, but he saw how much fun you were having so he didn't want to disturb you!"   
  
Ryou smiled softly and gave the dog another hug, _Bakura...   
  
**To be continued...**_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_Another fic started! But this one looks like it's going to be really cute, don't you think? I can't wait until it's finished! I hope you all liked the first chapter. I wasn't sure how to start it so it might not be so good for a while. I have so parts planned out, and I must admit even I was squealing while thinking up the parts. I hope you liked it!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!_   
  
**~* Starflower Sakura *~**


	2. Chapter 2: Names and Age

**THROUGH THE EYES OF A DOG**  
_By Starflower Sakura_   
  
**_DISCLAIMER_**: *starts humming* Guess what?!! I just got permission from Kazuki Takahashi-san that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Wait… I already knew that I don't own it… -.-;;   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: *sniffs* You are too kind! *smiles happily* Some of you wondered what kind of dog Baku-chan turned into, ne? The description is a small, white, fluffy dog! And the winner of this "Which Dog Did Baku Turn Into?" contest is… the Maltese! They're really cute!! I thought Bakura would look cute as one so… I made him one! The Maltese are also glamorous show dogs! *grins* Hmm… I wonder… I could always make Ryou make Bakura-chan enter a dog show! That'll be funny! But even if I do write it, it definitely isn't going to be in this chapter so I should really stay on task. Here's the next chapter, minna!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** THROUGH THE EYES OF A DOG  
CHAPTER 2 - NAMES AND AGE**   
  
"So... what should I name it?" Ryou asked, petting the now conscious "pet."   
  
"How about 'Bak-' Ow..." Marik exclaimed as Yami nudged him hard in the ribs.   
  
"What were you about to say?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Err… baka! I was about to say baka!" Marik exclaimed.   
  
"Baka? It's… err… a nice name," Ryou began, not wanting to hurt Marik's feeling, "But I was thinking about naming it Bakura. How does that sound?" Ryou asked cheerfully.   
  
Yami and Marik laughed nervously, while Bakura used his ears to cover his eyes. Bakura was already secretly told by Marik and Yami about his predicament. He wasn't sure he was liking this. It really isn't something to like when you're in a form of a tiny dog, and you have to convince your hikari to kiss you. He tried the mind link, hoping that it would work, but it failed for Ryou was perfectly unaware that he was trying to contact him.   
  
"I don't think that the Tomb Robber would like to have a dog named after him..."   
  
Bakura nodded feverishly. Firstly, he would not like to know that if Ryou really ever did get a dog, he would name it after him. It was degrading! Secondly, it would bring Ryou much to close to the truth and he didn't intend to stay in this form for quite that long.   
  
Ryou bit his lower lip softly in thought, "I guess you're right. So what should I name him?"   
  
"I know!!" Malik exclaimed.   
  
"What do you have in mind, Malik?" Yugi asked.   
  
"How about Yukio?"   
  
"Yukio? What does that name mean?" Ryou asked.   
  
"It somewhat translates to, "Gets what he wants." And since Bakura gave it to you, it might have some bit of Bakura's personality in him."   
  
Ryou moaned, "I'd rather not have him have any of Bakura's personality. One Bakura is enough, but to know that my koinu will be anything like him is heartbreaking."   
  
Bakura barked in protest.   
  
_Well, you'll have quite a heartbreak when you find out who this "koinu" really is!_ Bakura thought angrily.   
  
"I think he's agreeing with you, Ryou-kun," Yugi said, smiling at the barking puppy.   
  
Ryou smiled, picked Bakura off the floor, and hugged him close.   
  
"Well, I do like the sound of Yukio and we can call him Yuki for short. Yuki could either mean snow or luck and I think that my little Yukio reminds me of both."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"His fur is definitely as white as snow and I feel luckier and happier because he's here," Ryou responded with a smile.   
  
"Okay, then! Now since we have the name, should we go start shopping for food and toys and things like that?" Malik asked, quite excited.   
  
Suddenly Malik turned on Marik and exclaimed, "Why can't you be as nice as Ryou's yami?! I want a puppy, too! If I send you on vacation would you get me one?"   
  
Marik sighed at his hikari, "No, Malik. I would not get you a puppy because I'm not leaving."   
  
Malik turned away in a huff with over exaggerated anger. Marik sweat dropped slightly. Silence reigned over the Bakura household where everybody was currently in as nobody knew what to say after that little episode that just happened.   
  
"Um… how about we go shopping?"   
  
"I'm not going!" Marik and Yami exclaimed, remembering the last time they went.   
  
It wasn't a wonderful memory considering that they were attracting lots of stares from people. Why? They still didn't know. It had something to do with the fact that you weren't suppose to go around yelling at people being rude to you since you were an Egyptian pharaoh or in Marik's case, future ruler of the world. Malik and Yugi looked at each other and agreed in their mind that they didn't need another incident like that again.   
  
"Okay, you don't have to go," Yugi said.   
  
"You can stay home and take care of Yuki!" Malik grinned. "If that alright with you, Ryou?"   
  
"It's quite alright. We wouldn't be taking long anyways."   
  
Marik and Yami exchanged unnoticed looks and stared at the glaring puppy. Then they thought about the horrors of shopping and nodded eagerly.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Hey, Bakura… how does it feel to be a "cute, little, puppy?" Marik asked.   
  
Bakura answered with a bite of Marik's finger causing him to scream him pain, Yami to laugh hysterically and Bakura to grin cockily, or as much as a dog can at least.   
  
"What Bakura means, I think," Yami started, after regaining his composure, "is that it bites."   
  
Marik glared at him when he started to choke uncontrollably again. He turned to face Bakura who was sitting next to him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Marik turned his glare onto Bakura who looked unfazed and soon seemed rather bored.   
  
"Try that again and I'll tell Ryou your little secret!" Marik threatened.   
  
Bakura growled low in his throat and looked ready to pounce on Marik with a "You'll-be-dead-before-you-can-tell" look in his eyes.   
  
Marik raised an eyebrow at the stance Bakura was in.   
  
"Sheesh, I was kidding Tomb Robber," Marik said, slowly smirking, "After all, I still need you to defeat the arrogant Pharaoh so I can take over the world."   
  
"You wish. To us, you're a mere child Marik," Yami retorted, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"True. So I shouldn't call you Pharaoh and Tomb Robber anymore… You," Marik announced suddenly, pointing at Yami, grinning wildly, "could be my Great-great-great-great-great and some more greats Grandfather! Hell, both of you can! You two are ancient! No, you are prehistoric!"   
  
This time it was Yami's turn to glare. He looked absolutely miffed. Who wouldn't after being called ancient?   
  
"I'm not _that_ old!" Yami argued while Bakura barked in agreement.   
  
"Uh-huh… 3000 years old isn't ancient…" Marik said, positively pleased with himself that he could make the Pharaoh lose his composure over something so trivial.   
  
They all promptly got into a glaring contest. Well, Bakura and Yami got into a glaring contest with Marik who was currently losing. You can't expect him to win when he has two people to glare and there's only one of him, do you?   
  
"We're back!" came a cheerful voice from the door that was easily recognized as Yugi.   
  
"What are they doing?"   
  
"I think Yukio and Yami are glaring at Marik…" Ryou answered, wondering slightly about this weird dilemma.   
  
Since when can cute, little, sweet, puppies glare anyways? The hikaris looked at each other and at the glaring contest that was currently residing in the living room, shrugged, and started chatting animatedly while making their way towards the kitchen.   
  
**_To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Okay… that was weird… *sweatdrops* I love this story, but I was more planning for the middle than for the beginning… The middle is where all the action is! Sort of… ^-^;; This is a little short, don't you think? Oh well… as long as I update no one complain! I rarely have the time anyways. Hope you liked it.   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~**


End file.
